The Muses
by Phantom Aria
Summary: A story about muses. Including Erik as a muse as well as many other Phantom characters. This is my first attempt at prose so please be kind.
1. List of Characters

List of Characters  
  
The Mistress of Solitude: Head muse as well as Erik's personal muse.  
  
Arianna: Mistress of Solitude's daughter. Muse in charge of all other  
Phantom characters. Friend and confidant to Erik.  
  
Russell: Erik's personal assistant.  
  
Marci: Arianna's secretary and friend.  
  
Phantom Muses  
  
Erik  
Christine  
Raoul  
Madame Giry  
Meg  
Nadir  
Philippe  
Soreli  
  
Artists  
  
Artists are the writers, singers, painters, etcetera that are inspired by  
the muses.  
Artists will be explained at the beginning of each chapter as to if they  
are real or fictional. 


	2. Philippe's Phantom

Disclaimer: I don't own any Phantom characters. Nor do I own The Phantom Parisienne. I'm just really glad I know such a great person and writer. She's the reason this story is here. So if you like it be sure to thank her for encouraging me to write it. Even though I don't own much, I do own The Mistress of Solitude, Marci, and Arianna.  
  
Philippe's Phantom  
  
Arianna sat at her desk listening to the chaos-taking place on the floor above her. Her mother and Erik were fighting again. She sighed and hoped against hope that they would stop before her next appointment arrived. She always liked to have a peaceful environment ready to greet each muse that walked through her door. The slamming of a door overhead suddenly shattered her thoughts. She shook her head wearily and awaited Erik's arrival.  
  
"Come in Erik." she said at the sound of his knock.  
  
"Can we talk Arianna?" Erik asked as he entered swiftly.  
  
"Of course Erik. But you will have to excuse me for a moment. I have a muse coming." Arianna said as she motioned for him to take a seat.  
  
"I'm sorry dear. I had no idea you were busy." he said sounding rather sad.  
  
"I'm never too busy for you." she reassured him, "Besides you need to talk."  
  
Before Erik had a chance to argue. There came a timid knock on the door.  
  
"Yes Marci, what is it?" Arianna laughed.  
  
Marci popped her head in and said softly "Sorry to interrupt but Philippe is here to see you."  
  
"Thank you Marci. I'll be right there." Arianna said with a smile.  
  
"Are you sure you have time to talk?" Erik asked, "I don't want to keep you from your work."  
  
"I will always have time for you Erik. This will not take long but please try to relax a little for me." she said taking his hand into hers.  
  
"For you I will try." he said gently squeezing her hand, " Anything for a friend like you."  
  
Arianna grabbed a folder off her desk and headed out the door with a huge smile on her face. She always felt better when Erik was around. He was a good man to put up with her mother the way he did. And she wondered what the two were fighting about now. They both were quite opinionated and they didn't always agree. That was when Erik would visit Arianna and take advantage of her good listening and coping skills. Both of which were the bases of their whole friendship, no matter what they could count on the other to listen. And Arianna was known for her listening skills among all the other muses. They had appointed her as their lead muse for that very reason. No matter what they could always count on her. Especially when it came to finding an artist. She had a knack for finding perfect matches. Which was what she was about to do for Philippe.  
  
"Hello Philippe. How are you?" Arianna greeted as she entered her conference room.  
  
"Hello Arianna. I am fine. How are you?" Philippe asked a little nervous.  
  
"Very well, thank you. I have so very good news for you my friend. I have found you an artist." she said with a huge smile.  
  
"Me? An artist?" he asked more than a little astounded.  
  
"Yes an aspiring writer. She is already familiar with you and believes that you do not get all the respect you deserve." she said watching his reaction.  
  
"She sounds too good to be true. What is her pen name?" he asked still quite astonished.  
  
"The Phantom Parisienne." Arianna said with a laugh.  
  
"And she knows me?" he asked again.  
  
"Yes, and she is open to other muses which means Sorelli can go with you." she gushed, "Plus she inspires her fellow writers, a muse magnet of sorts. Now here is her file with all her information plus some of her work. Good luck Philippe. I can't wait to see how high she will fly with your help."  
  
"Thank you so much Arianna. I won't let you down." he said as he turned to leave.  
  
"As if you could." she said as she turned to return to her office and Erik. 


	3. Mother Doesn't Always Know Best

Disclaimer: Still don't own any Phantom characters. But I do own Arianna and that will just have to do for now.  
  
Mother Doesn't Always Know Best  
  
Erik was too restless to sit patiently and wait for Arianna to return. So he began to pace her office. His feet moving as fast as the thoughts that were racing through his head, thoughts of the fight he just had only moments earlier. He always did hate fighting with The Mistress of Solitude. Arianna was always the one forced to smooth things over between them. Erik hated using her friendship in that way but she was the only one he knew that would stand up to her mother. He was saddened by the fact that mother and daughter were so different now. There was a time when they both had a great sense of peace, compassion, and love but sadly The Mistress of Solitude changed into a rather bitter head muse. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Arianna's entrance.  
  
"I'm all yours now." she said with a soft smile.  
  
"Come." he said gently offering her his hand, "Let's go sit out on the balcony. I need some fresh air."  
  
"What's wrong Erik?" she asked as she sat next to him, "You sound more upset than you usually do after a fight with mother."  
  
"She's being so very difficult again." he sighed, " I don't know how you put up with her?"  
  
"She's my mother." Arianna smiled, " I have no choice. I just love her too much. What has she done now?"  
  
"She insists I spend too much time with my artists and I need to take on more." he said with a little annoyance.  
  
"You don't want more?" she asked.  
  
"No not that. It's just that I enjoy my time with each artist so very much that I don't want to give a second of it up. New artists need more time and the ones I've been with for years need me as well. I don't want any of them to feel like I've abandoned them." he said with conviction.  
  
"I understand Erik. Your artists mean as much to you as you mean to them. They really do love all of your guidance." she said taking his hand in hers.  
  
"And I enjoy the happiness each artist feel when they create. It's one of the purest joys I have ever seen. I don't want to give that up." he said with tears in his eyes.  
  
"You don't have to listen to mother you know. Just listen to your heart and your inner muse. Let them guide you." she said squeezing his hand, "Don't let mother get to you so. I hate to see you so upset. I will talk to her tomorrow and sort the whole thing out."  
  
"Thank you Arianna. You're such a good friend." he said giving her a hug.  
  
"Anything to make you happy Erik." she said hugging him back, "You're a very important muse."  
  
"Goodbye Arianna and thanks again. I owe you big time." he said as he went to leave.  
  
"Not a problem Erik. Goodbye my friend." she said as she closed the door behind him.  
  
Arianna spent the rest of the night preparing for the meeting with her mother. It would not be easy but she knew she had to convince her mother to let Erik follow his own heart. And nothing bad would happen if she let go of the death grip she had on him. Arianna knew the reason her mother acted the way she did and was the only one to sympathize with her in any way. But now was not the time to think of such unpleasantness. She was sure her mother would bring it up all too soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A special thanks to The Phantom Parisienne for her continued support, I owe you a lot for staying with me. I can only hope this story meets your expectations. 


	4. Family

Disclaimer: I own Arianna and The Mistress of Solitude and not much else. But I did dream about Raoul and Erik last night. I may not own much but I do lay claim to the cookies I'm baking right now. :)  
  
Thanks TPP. I'm so glad you like this so far. Your nice reviews always keep me going. Thanks again.  
  
Thanks also to Ambrosia. I'm also glad that you want to see more.  
  
Family  
  
Arianna walked into her mother's office with confidence the next morning. Her heels echoing on the marble floor as she walked up to her desk and smiled at her mother.  
  
"Hello Mother." Arianna greeted.  
  
"Arianna dear. Here again to defend Erik I presume." she said still not looking up from her work.  
  
"You know I am mother." Arianna said as she took a seat, "He's very upset."  
  
"Yes I know he is. But he would not be if he would just listen to me." she said handing a paper to Arianna, "Look at this before you defend him. This is only a small percentage of the artists who would be perfect for him."  
  
Arianna looked over the list and thought hard. So many people needed a muse and not just any muse they needed Erik. But deep down she knew Erik would not let any of them down. No matter how many he had Erik would spend as much time as need with each one. He loved his job too much to do any less.  
  
"I can understand how you feel." Arianna said gently, "But Erik can handle any number of artists from one to one thousand."  
  
"That may be true." she said, "But I want him to spend more time here with me."  
  
Arianna knew where her mother was going with her argument and she tried her hardest to keep her cool as she said, "Erik is not father. He will not abandon you and leave you without a job."  
  
"You have no idea how I feel." she hissed, "Don't you see all men will leave if you give them a chance."  
  
"I know exactly how you feel mother." Arianna said with tears in her eyes, "Father left me behind too. And you may be right when you say that Erik will leave you. But he will only leave because you are pushing him away. Just like all the other muses you once had, the very ones that come to me now. You have to trust Erik enough to know that he is more than capable enough to know what he can and can't handle. If you don't you might lose him as well."  
  
"You may be right daughter but it is so hard for me to trust Erik. I trusted your father to make the best decision for us but in the end his decision only benefited him and hurt us." she said with her own tears falling, "He's an guardian angel now and we never see him any more and it is all because I let him decide."  
  
"Erik is not father. He will always need you to help him. Erik isn't going to leave you." Arianna said trying to regain her composure, "Please just let him decide what is best for his artists at least for my sake. He is fond of you and it hurts him when you two fight. So please just trust him, I promise he won't leave."  
  
"All right daughter, I will trust him enough to let him decide for himself. But if anything goes wrong I will be back to my old ways." she said finally.  
  
"Thank you mother." Arianna whispered as she gave her mother a hug, "I love you."  
  
"And I love you." she said hugging her daughter back, "Now I think we both have work we need to do."  
  
"Goodbye Mother."  
  
"Goodbye Daughter." 


	5. Mending Fences

Disclaimer: Still don't own much. But I just ate four cookies so I really don't care. I would not want to own Erik but I would like to hold him just once. Anyways that's about all I have to say.  
  
Thanks to The Phantom Parisienne, Sharonarnotdon, Opera Ghost Kid, and Ambrosia for all of your kind reviews. So just for the four of you and my muse here is another chapter.  
  
Mending Fences  
  
When Arianna stepped off the elevator, Erik was waiting for her with a rather anxious look on his face. Seeing him that way made Arianna even more excited to tell him the good news.  
  
"Erik, I am so glad to see you." she greeted.  
  
"Arianna, my dear. How did it go?" he said a little to quickly.  
  
"I'm fine. How are you?" she teased.  
  
"I am sorry my dear. I have been so worried. I hardly had any peace since I last saw you." he apologized.  
  
"Well you can stop worrying." she said taking his hand in hers as she started to walk, "Mother was just worried that you wouldn't need her anymore and that you would leave just like my father did."  
  
"Oh." Erik said as he watched tears start to form in Arianna's eyes, "That would explain everything. But I am not him."  
  
"I know you aren't and I told her that." she said as she wiped the tears out of her eyes, "I convinced her that you would never leave and she has decided to give you more freedom."  
  
"Thank you so much for all your help." he said giving her a quick hug.  
  
"Not a problem. You know I would do anything for you." she said as she slowly regained her composure, "You should go and talk to her."  
  
"I will right now." he said with a smile, "Goodbye my dear."  
  
"You know my door is always open to you." she said as he turned to leave.  
  
"I know and I hope the next time I walk through it I will be in a better mood." he said as he glanced back at her.  
  
Erik walked onto the elevator and smiled at his reflection in the polished doors. Since he became a muse his true spirit had taken over his once ravaged face and healed it almost completely. His face was not perfect but he was a far cry from ugly and seeing his reflection never failed to but a smile on his face. A smile that only got bigger when he stepped off the elevator and into the office of The Mistress of Solitude.  
  
"Hello Mistress of Solitude." he greeted warmly.  
  
"Hello Erik and please call me Anna." she said with a smile.  
  
"Anna." he repeated, "It's a pretty name."  
  
"Thank you Erik." she said with a sigh, "I am so very sorry about the fight. I was out of line and I should trust you more than I do. So I'm going to make amends by trying now to give you all the freedom you need."  
  
"I can never stay mad at you." he said with a smile, "We will work on the trust thing together. But you have to know I could never leave you. In fact I really could have used your help when I was alive. I bet you are great with music."  
  
"I might have been with your help." she laughed, "Now we really should get to work before your artists have start a rebellion."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next chapter enter Raoul and Christine. I hope to have it up soon but I don't know, I'm kind of stressed out. Hopefully it will be up this weekend. Thanks again to all my wonderful and great reviewers. 


	6. The Perfect Muse Couple

Disclaimer: I still don't own much but I do have a headache and stomachache so they pretty much help take my mind off of it. Anyways I want to get as much posted as possible before Monday. I start a new job then and I won't have as much time to write so sorry if this story isn't updated often.  
  
A major thanks to all of my reviewers, you know who you are. Thank you so very much from Erik and myself.  
  
The Perfect Muse Couple  
  
Arianna managed to regain her composure by the time she reached her office. But her eyes were still rather red. Red enough for Marci to notice and take concern.  
  
"Is everything alright?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, everything is fine. I'm just reliving some painful memories." Arianna said with a hint of sadness.  
  
"I'm sorry." Marci said putting her hand on Arianna's shoulder, "Raoul and Christine are waiting for you in your office."  
  
"Thanks for your concern Marci." Arianna said as she squeezed her hand, "How long have they been waiting?"  
  
"Not even five minutes." she said as she glanced at her watch, "They understood the wait when I mentioned your mother."  
  
"Speaking of Mother, she has promised to try and change for Erik's sake." Arianna said.  
  
"That is good to hear. I miss the old her." she said gently.  
  
"As do I Marci." Arianna said as she opened her office door, "Thanks again."  
  
Arianna walked into her office and smiled at the sight that met her eyes. Raoul and Christine were holding hands as they looked out over her balcony. The sight of the two of them always warmed her heart. They were the perfect muse couple. They just complimented each other so perfectly in every way. Making all other muses a little jealous.  
  
"Ahem." Arianna cleared her throat.  
  
They both turned around and laughed. Embarrassed by their lack of attention.  
  
"Sorry Arianna. We didn't hear you come in." Raoul said.  
  
"That's okay." Arianna said, "Please have a seat."  
  
"Thank you." Christine said.  
  
"I have good news for the two of you." Arianna smiled, "I have found two artists that would be perfect for you."  
  
"Great." Christine said, "I always love working with new artists."  
  
"As do I." Raoul smiled.  
  
" It gets better, they happen to be sisters. The two of you will be working side by side in the same house." Arianna said as she handed them the file, "Now Maria is the writer who happens to be very fond of you Raoul. And Theresa is the singer who idolizes you Christine."  
  
"They sound absolutely perfect." Raoul said holding Christine's hand.  
  
"Thank you so very much Arianna." Christine smiled, "You have made us so very happy."  
  
"Then I have done my job." Arianna said, "I know you both will work wonders."  
  
Arianna walked Raoul and Christine to the door and turned back around just in time to catch a glimpse of the sunset. She walked out onto her balcony, just taking in the peaceful evening air when suddenly the sound of an alarm shattered the ambiance. Arianna ran in to her office and stared at her computer screen hardly believing her eyes.  
  
"It can't be. It just can't be. Not now. Not now." Arianna said with disbelief as she stared at her computer screen. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cliffhanger. I know, I know it's mean. But I am still working on the next chapter. Thanks again to all my reviewers, Erik loves you all for reviewing so keep it up. 


	7. A Friend In Need

Disclaimer: I still don't own much. I do own Arianna though and this story so there. Many thanks to The Phantom Parisienne for her review of the last chapter, I've had this chapter written for a couple of nights but I needed a review to continue. Thanks TPP from both Erik and myself.  
  
A Friend In Need  
  
Sudden waves of shock ran through Arianna as she sat at her desk. The truth was staring her in the face but she still couldn't believe it. The death of an artist was always bad but this death hit Arianna hard. Tears started rolling down her cheeks as she continued to read the report.  
  
Doyle Waters beloved singer and songwriter found dead in his hotel room. He was the apparent victim of a crazed fan. His personal security had not known about the fan until it was too late. Doyle had just finished a concert and was planning on returning home to his wife and newborn daughter. He planned on taking time off performing to concentrate on being a good father. A benefit concert will be held to help his wife out financially.  
  
Arianna choked back sobs, as she thought of her favorite artist dead. Killed in the height of his success and inspiration. She had just visited him the day before and helped him write a song for his daughter. Arianna loved being his muse and his loss was hard for her to bear. The sobs came freely as she thought of his wife and daughter. A daughter that would never know her father and was doomed to live the rest if her life in the public eye.  
  
"The poor thing." Arianna sobbed right before she collapsed on her desk.  
  
She sat there crying with her head in her hands unaware of her surrounding. All she was aware of was the anguish. Anguish and guilt felt for not being there when he needed her the most. The grief clouded her senses to the point that she was unaware of Erik's presence until she felt his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him through the tears as he helped her to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her and just held her while she cried. Knowing that the one thing she need the most was a friend and a shoulder to cry on. He rocked her gently as he hummed a soft song, trying is hardest to calm her. His own tears falling as he thought of his friend in so much pain. Pain that was all too familiar to him, the kind felt when you lose someone close to you. He thought of his own life and how much he had needed someone like Arianna to help him through his own pain. Erik forced his own pity aside and concentrated on the woman who was crying in his arms. A friend who just needed him there so she wouldn't be alone.  
  
I know, I know a rather sad chapter. But things will get better sometime soon. Thanks again to all my reviewers. 


	8. Comfort All Around

Disclaimer: I am so very, very tired but I'm writing just so you my loyal reviewers will have something to review. Thank you all.  
  
Comfort All Around  
  
Marci stood in the doorway watching Arianna and Erik crying together. Her eyes still red from reading the report herself. Doyle had been one of her favorites as well and she felt her own loss. She turned to see The Mistress of Solitude and Russell coming down the hall.  
  
"How is she?" Russell asked as The Mistress of Solitude rushed past them to her daughter's side.  
  
"Not too good." Marci said softly, "She hasn't stopped crying."  
  
"Poor thing. She is taking this whole thing so hard." he said looking in on Erik and The Mistress of Solitude comforting her, "How are you doing?"  
  
"I'll be fine." she said wiping a tear away, "I will feel much better when I know that Arianna will be okay."  
  
"She'll be fine someday." he said as he closed the door to give them some privacy.  
  
"I know she will be. She's so strong. And she would never let anything stand in the way of her job. She just has to get over the shock." she said.  
  
Before long almost all of the muses she was in charge of were huddled outside her office door. They were all very concerned about their favorite head muse. And wanted more than anything to help her in anyway they could.  
  
Marci finally got them to settle after a couple of minutes, "Everyone I know you want to help Arianna. And the best way to do that is to continue to do a wonderful job. Now everyone please go back to work. I will tell her that you were all concerned and you know that she will appreciate it. In fact she will end up thanking each and every one of you personally."  
  
Smiles broke out in the crowd as Marci spoke. They knew what she said was true; Arianna would not want any artist to go without their muse for one second for her sake. She had such a big heart and she would thank them all personally for their concern. With those thoughts in their head they all headed off to work, leaving Marci and Russell alone.  
  
"Shall we see how she's doing?" Russell asked.  
  
"She might appreciate it." Marci smiled as she opened the door.  
  
So there you have it another chapter. Not a very good chapter but it's another one. Please review, the more I get the happier I am and the happier I am the more I write. 


	9. Back to Work

Back to Work  
  
Marci and Russell entered to find Arianna sitting on her sofa drying her eyes. She smiled as they entered and walked up to Marci.  
  
"Thanks for taking care of everyone out there. I just can't face all of them right now. What would I do without you?" she said giving her a hug.  
  
"Your welcome. You needed me. I could do no less. Besides you would be totally lost without me." Marci laughed.  
  
"You may be right." Arianna sighed.  
  
"It's good to see you almost back to your normal self." Russell smiled.  
  
"Thanks for your help as well Russell. You are all the things Erik says and so much more." she said hugging him.  
  
"You really had everyone worried. You should have seen them all out there wanting to see you." Marci said as she shook her head.  
  
"I know. We heard them loud and clear in here. Not to mention your little speech." Arianna laughed.  
  
Erik smiled at the sound of her laugh. He was afraid he might never hear it again. Doyle's death had hurt her deep but she was getting better with the help of her friends. What worried him though was how she would be when there would be no one to turn to for comfort. Her being alone concerned him, he knew all to well how silence can bring back the pain. He had to keep an eye on her to let her know that no matter what he would be there when she needed him.  
  
"Okay everyone, I'm fine. Now back to work all of you." Arianna commanded with a laugh.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Okay I know a rather short, boring chapter. The next one will be so much better I promise. 


	10. You Can Always Count On Me

Disclaimer: Still very tired but I'm getting better. I am feeling a little discouraged but I'm trying hard to fight it. Thanks for all the reviews. I am trying a little something different in this chapter so please tell me what you think.  
  
You Can Always Count on Me  
  
Marci had just finished for the day when she decided to look in on Arianna. It was not unusual for her to work late but she was still pretty upset about Doyle. Marci looked in through the open office door to see Arianna sleeping on a sofa that lined one of her walls. All the light in the room came from a series of backlights along the walls. The upward light gave the room an eerie feel that did not help to ease Marci's mind. Seeing Arianna sleeping upset her, muses rested but rarely slept. Only when they are under a lot of emotional and physical stress do muses actually sleep. Arianna was so together and calm that Marci had never seen her sleep before. Marci pulled a chair up next to the sofa so she could watch her until The Mistress of Solitude came to take her home. A sudden knock on the door startled Marci out of her rest. She looked up to see Erik motioning for her to come out into the hallway.  
  
"How is she?" he asked as he looked in on her.  
  
"She's sleeping. I've never seen her sleep before and it worries me." she replied softly.  
  
"She'll be fine. She just needs some rest." he said still trying to convince himself that what he said was true, "The Mistress of Solitude will be down soon. I'll stay if you want to go home and get some rest."  
  
"Thank you. I think I'll do just that." she smiled as she turned to leave.  
  
Suddenly there was a flash of white light. Erik instinctively turned his head away while Marci walked toward it. Erik had no idea what was going on until he heard the light speak.  
  
"How is my daughter, Marci?" it asked.  
  
"She is still a little upset. But she is doing better. You remember Erik don't you?" she replied motioning to Erik.  
  
"Yes I do. But I doubt he remembers me. Hello Erik, I'm Aries." he greeted Erik.  
  
"Arianna's father. Yes I remember you vaguely but I know of you. Arianna speaks of you often." Erik responded.  
  
"I came to see how she is doing. Do you think she would mind if I checked in on her?" he asked.  
  
"I'm sure she would like it if you did." Erik answered, "She misses you."  
  
Arianna awoke to the sound of voices outside her office door. She smiled when she recognized Erik and Marci. They are so worried about me she thought. Then another voice drifted to her ears. A voice she had not heard in years but had never truly forgotten.  
  
"Father?" she breathed as she sat up suddenly.  
  
She heard his familiar footsteps in the hall and her mind drifted back. She was a little girl and there was a storm. She had always been afraid of lightning and she would cry every time a storm blew in. The sound of her father's footsteps always chased her fears away. It was almost as if the fear knew he was coming and would run as soon as it heard him. He put his arms around her as he whispered a song in her ear. Suddenly the storm was no longer scary and she felt safe. Arianna came out of her flashback as he walked into the room.  
  
"Father." she greeted him breathlessly.  
  
"Arianna dear. I've missed you so much. How are you?" he whispered in her ear as he hugged her.  
  
"I'm fine now that you are here." she whispered into his shoulder.  
  
"You know I'll always be here when you need me. You can always count on me." he smiled a he held her.  
  
"And you can always count on me to always need you." she hugged him back, "I'll always be your little girl. But you might want to go, mother is coming soon."  
  
"Yes I might want to. She probably wouldn't be too thrilled to see me. Luckily I have you." he joked.  
  
"Bye dad. I hope to see you again soon." she said hugging him again.  
  
"You will. I'm glad to see you're alright." he sighed, not wanting to leave her.  
  
Arianna watched him leave and wiped her tears away. Her mother would be there soon and she didn't want to see her with tears in her eyes. 


	11. Enter Nadir

Disclaimer: * yawns * I have no idea when this story is coming to end. But that's okay I enjoy writing it.  
  
Enter Nadir  
  
The Mistress of Solitude knew that Arianna's father had come to see her. Arianna had always been his pride and joy. The separation caused so much pain for both of them and yet Arianna held no resentment toward her father. She loved both her parents too much to feel anything but love toward either one. That was always a quality that The Mistress of Solitude envied. She was so much more vengeful and bitter. But despite those feelings she cared for her daughter with all her heart. Arianna worried her to no end, it was so unlike her to sleep and it was almost as if she had lost a part of herself with Doyle's passing.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" she asked.  
  
"Yes I'm fine Mother." Arianna smiled, "I've found an artist for Nadir."  
  
"It's good to see you are back to normal." she laughed.  
  
"Isn't it though?" Arianna said as she shook her head.  
  
The next morning Arianna got to her office early. She was rather excited about her meeting with Nadir. She had always liked Nadir and to actually have an artist for him made her extra happy. She was going over his file when he entered.  
  
" Hello Nadir." she greeted, "It is so nice to see you."  
  
"Hello Arianna." he smiled, "It is always a pleasure to be in your presence."  
  
Arianna laughed as her cheeks turned red, "Thank you. You are too kind. I've found an artist for you."  
  
"Really an artist for me? Now who could possibly want someone like me for a muse when they could have a better known muse?" he joked. "Someone who sees your potential as a great muse." she giggled, "Now his name is Charles and he is a writer. He concentrates on over looked characters in literature. You happen to be one of his favorites."  
  
"Me?" he said with a teasing smile.  
  
"He happens to be a police detective who writes to relax." she laughed, "So you see he's perfect for you."  
  
"Well thank you my dear for finding such a perfect match for me." he bowed, "I can't wait to meet him."  
  
"And I can't wait to see what the two of you come up with." she said handing him his folder, "I'm sure I'll love it."  
  
"Of course you will." he teased, "After all I will be the one helping him and my work is absolutely wonderful."  
  
"Yes it is." she teased back, "But I would expect no less from such a muse master."  
  
"Goodbye Arianna." he said becoming serious, "It is really nice to see you back to normal."  
  
"Thank you for all of your concern." she said as she gave him a hug, "Goodbye and good luck Nadir."  
  
She smiled as she watched him leave; he was such a funny man. No one could tell by just looking at him that he had such a good sense of humor. He always did know how to cheer her up when she really needed it. The smile on her face stayed with her for the rest of the day.  
  
Hope you liked my interpretation of Nadir. It was just the way he came to me. A little different I must so but I hope you liked it. The next chapter may take a week or so, I sort of get busy during the week. Please review I can never get enough. 


	12. The Muses Afternoon Off

Disclaimer: Okay it as been almost TWO MONTHS since I last updated (hangs head and blushes) oops I think this is more than a little over due, I apologize. My muses have been great lately and I dedicate this chapter to both of them for keeping me together when I all but fall apart.  
  
The Muses Afternoon Off  
  
Arianna had been wracking her brain for weeks trying to think of a way to thank everyone for their on going concern and support. She had already thanked them all personally but she still felt it was all inadequate. After all she had never experienced such support in her life, everyone had pulled together to keep things running smoothly for her sake. This of course gave her the time she needed to sort through the waves of emotions that threatened to drown her. She was still deep in thought when she walked in to her office and she wasn't thinking when she turned on her stereo. She froze as the first notes hit her hard. Of all the CDs that could have been in the player it had to be Doyle's last album. Arianna was surprised that the tears did not come but instead a calmness that she had never known. Now she knew how to thank all her fellow muses.  
  
Christine was ecstatic, never before had she had an afternoon off as a muse. She could not wait to tell Raoul that they could finally see all their friends again. It had been so long since she had even seen Meg let alone talk to her and she knew that Raoul had missed talking to Philippe. Now they had the perfect opportunity thanks to Arianna. Christine was so excited in fact that she almost knocked Raoul over when he walked in the door. He could only laugh at her expression of pure joy.  
  
"You're in an exceptionally good mood." he laughed as he hugged her back.  
  
"I should be. Arianna has given us all the afternoon off to attend a concert and you know how much I love music." she said still wrapped in his arms.  
  
"An afternoon off huh? That is awfully nice of her. Who will be performing?" he asked as he set her down on the ground.  
  
"Let's see. The memo says that Doyle Waters will sing a few songs along with Arianna and Erik." she said with huge smile, "We can see Meg and Philippe now."  
  
"That will be so nice. We have been so busy lately. And now we have a chance to relax." he said as he kissed her forehead, "Now let's go get ready for our afternoon off."  
  
________________________________________________________________________**** ********************************************************************  
  
I know a rather short chapter but the next will be better I just know it. Next chapter: The Concert. I honestly don't know when it will be up with Thanksgiving coming up but it will be someday I promise. 


End file.
